


I will dye the sky purple, you know, the color of your favorite drink is that right? I want you to smile when you see the sky.

by I_hide_in_this_astronaut_suit



Series: Strawberry shortcake and Pinocchio [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, himiko is soooo energetic, kokichi is a good child, pregame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hide_in_this_astronaut_suit/pseuds/I_hide_in_this_astronaut_suit
Summary: Himiko was quite an optimistic girl, unlike Kokichi, who had an insecurity to his person. The way they met was not normal at all, it was when Himiko went shopping that she saw him lying on the floor, crying and full of blood running down his nose, Himiko knew she shouldn't get into more trouble, but seeing the boy's face full of bruises and tears she couldn't help but feel sorry.On the other side of the paper, Kokichi didn't expect help, instead he thought he was going to sleep on the street that night. it wasn't the first time anyway.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Strawberry shortcake and Pinocchio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I will dye the sky purple, you know, the color of your favorite drink is that right? I want you to smile when you see the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was listening to Yukika and I said to myself, well, these two (Himiko and Kokichi) would go well with a story about this beautiful song (Cherries Jubiles)

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Eh ... ye-yes?"he was confused, then his cheeks turned red when she discovered, approached the wall trying to 'stand up' somehow. But his nervousness almost made him fall "i-i mean yes, yoy don't have to wo-worry".

"But, are you not bleeding? I need to help you, you could get sick if I left you here."damn, she had a good reason, but... why couldn't he accept her help?" let me help you, please"Her tone of voice was kind, not like that of his mother, who always scolded him for the blows, saying that 'it was his fault for not defending himself.'

"O-okay, but on one condition, I-i don't want you to ta-take me home, a-at least not for no-now."he could see a tiny smile on the girl's pale face.

"Okay, but at least let me help you with those wounds."points to his face, and from what appears to be her backpack she took out a handkerchief."you can retain the bleeding with this for as long."

"tha-thank you, Miss"the girl laughed" Di-did i say something fu-funny?"somewhat shy, shrinks into place.

"You shouldn't call me like that, we are the same age, right? Anyway, i'm Himiko, not miss, not little girl, just Himiko. You can call me Yumeno"somehow, it denoted kindness, kindness that Kokichi wasn't sure if it was real or not.

...

"I brought you this, I don't know if it's to your liking."she spread the can of drink in front of the boy, he nervously thanked the girl, who was already drinking her can."And what is your name, Panta boy?"he laughed shyly at the girl's question, wich was surprised.

"so-sorry, i-it's ju-just it's been a while since a-anyone has given me a nickname, at least one that I think is nice."whispered the last."Ehmm, Yumeno-chan, It's okay? I am the o-oldest after all."he looked at the can, touching the edge of the hole with his already bitten nails.

"it's fine, it's fine, after all I was able to help you."A sad smile appeared on her face, as she toyed with the hem of her skirt." Will you explain to me why you were lying there? After all, it's 9:00 at night and your parents may be concerned."Kokichi's face turned nervous red, implying that he was embarrassed. It seemed more normal than Himiko thought" I'm sorry, inappropriate question?" _Hell Himiko, control your curiosity,_ she thought.

"N-not really, it's ju-just that you caught me o-off guard! _**nishishi**_ "he whispered his mischievous laugh.

"Should I take you to my house? Earlier you said you didn't want to see your parents, that's why I say."shrugged.

"It's not da-dangerous? You do-don't know me, I could be a thi-thief or a mu-murderer, and would you let me i-in anyway? "He got up from his seat, being followed by the redhead.

"You are right, but you seem quite nervous, and you are hurt, it is not easy for a thief or murderers to be hurt, after all, you are only a child, like me."she point to his messy hair, next to the recent wound in his eye."I will be able to heal you faster there, since I have an emergency case."

"O-okay, I give u-up, but if I end up be-being a thief it's going to b-be your fault."

"The only thing I think you could steal would be my fridge, you look like a hungry child..."

"Kokichi. Kokichi Ouma"

"Very well, we have advanced a little, now tell me, how do you know if I am younger than you?"

"I'm high school, I'm a-actually 18 years old, and fr-from what I suppose y-you must be fifteen or sixteen. You a-are wearing a hi-high school uniform after a-all."

"You discovered me, Well smart boy, why are you stuttering? "

"I suffer from stuttering, actually."He explained without much emotion, he was hiding something" Why are you so 'sweet' with me?"

"Do you find i'm sweet with you? " Her cheeks were tinged with a soft pink, being quite noticeable on her pale skin.

"Compared to other people, you are the first person who doesn't make fun of my stutter, and you've shared part of your purchases with me! Not everyone does," he explained.

So they entered the house and...

~~ _**end of the first chapter ... (voice distorted)** _ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Uff, long ago I wanted to do something about these two, finally I did it today.


End file.
